Marée Instable
by ToriFairy
Summary: OS Court entre Bill et ... Je vous laisse deviner qui


Os Court entre Bill et .. a vous de deviner.

Enjoy la lecture.

Tori

Marée Instable

Je m'allonge, je ferme les yeux et je t'attends.

Tu étais à quelques centimètres de moi ; tu ne vas pas tarder.

Tu commences par me chatouiller les pieds, furtivement. Je ne te connaissais pas cette timidité.

D'habitude je me jette tout entier dans tes bras et tu m'accueilles, tu me prends sans réserve.

Mais aujourd'hui, de toute façon, j'ai décidé de te connaître comme je ne t'ai jamais connu. Peu à peu tu t'affirmes et tu glisses le long de mes jambes.

Tes caresses les plus entreprenantes viennent submerger mes cuisses et titiller mon entre-jambe.

Ton va-et-vient humide s'empare de mon sexe, le fait se balancer au gré de tes mouvements.

Comment puis-je résister ?

Bien sûr je durcis.

Je me dresse.

Tu prends ça comme un affront, comme si ce mur fragile pouvait t'arrêter !

De fureur tu te faufiles par les côtés. C'est insupportable.

Mon bas-ventre se contracte sous tes assauts répétés. Cette fois tu as complètement oublié ton inhibition du début. Tu grondes et me lèches de partout.

Ma peau si bien habituée à sentir ta langue dans tous les endroits de mon corps.

Dans les recoins les plus cachés, les mieux protégés.

Ma peau qui n'en a jamais assez de ta langue.

Tu te retires parfois pour mieux revenir. Tu as pris entièrement possession de mon corps et mon excitation est à son comble. Tu stimules à présent chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Mais c'est sur mon sexe que je te ressens le plus. Tu t'acharnes sur lui. Tu voudrais le faire tomber. Tu as érodé des montagnes ; cette ridicule tige de chair ne peut quand même pas te résister ! Tu t'énerves, tu roules et te déroules.

Blanche, verte et bleue, tu m'assailles. Je roule, m'enroule, me déroule et roucoule encore et encore.Tu fais tout pour me vaincre. Tu es sur le point de gagner.

Tu me murmures à l'oreille ta résolution.

Tu n'abandonneras pas.

J'en frémis d'avance .

D'ailleurs tu n'abandonnes jamais. Je me sens venir. Une sensation aiguë me parcourt. Intense. Je me répands en toi. Et tu avales tout ce que je peux te donner.

Après le bonheur que tu m'as fait vivre, je pourrais te croire amoureux. Peut-être l'es-tu un peu ! Plus qu'un peu même. Fou .

Fou à me traquer comme une bête depuis toutes ces années.

Je pourrais croire sincères les baisers dont tu parsèmes mes joues et mes lèvres. J'ai envie de tout oublier, de m'endormir avec toi, comme je le fais avec mes autres amants. C'est ce que tu espères. Traître . Tu comptes sur ma lassitude.

Tu voudrais m'emporter. Tu voudrais notre union éternelle. Tu me veux pour toi seul .

Tu es possessif et jaloux.

Tu prends, tu ne rends pas.

Tu me prends et tu ne me rends pas.

Tu me berces à présent. Tu me chuchotes de me laisser faire.

Que tu m'emporteras en Hollande pour nous y marier et ensuite en Italie.

Tu me chantes combien c'est beau là-bas, chez toi, dans ton palais de corail et d'écume.

Tu me dis " **Bill, tu es si beau. Tu m'obsèdes. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. C'est si dur de simuler la haine envers toi chaque fois sur les plateaux TV quand je ne rêve que d'être dans tes bras. Tu me rends fou. Tu m'obsèdes**

Tu m'attires, tes vagues m'entraînent.

J'ai envie de toi, de te croire, de vivre avec toi cette histoire même secrète.

Je te regarde et repense à notre première fois si avinée.

La confrontation, notre lutte et mes cris.

Puis l'abandon, la douceur de tes caresses, attentif: veillant à me combler.

mes gémissements, notre excitation,

Toi en moi, moi hurlant chaque fois que tu touchais ma prostate avec la précision d'un métronome.

Troublé, touché, emporté.

Echevelé, gémissant à m'en faire péter les cordes vocales.

Pleurant de cet orgasme trop fort et fulgurant que tu m'avais donné.

Puis au matin, je m'étais réveillé seul dans ce lit trop grand aux draps blancs

Seul et apeuré.

Le bruit de la porte m'avait fait sursauter.

Craintif, je m'étais recroquevillé au fond du lit..

Avant de fondre sous ta douce caresse et la lueur au fond de tes yeux.

Tu m'avais alors tendu un croissant que j'avais croqué avant que ta bouche ne vienne tenter de me le chipper.

De rires en pseudos bagarres, nous nous étions retrouvés à nous embrasser follement

Avidement: à en perdre haleine.

Début d'une liaison aussi secrète, intense que folle.

Tout ce bonheur que tu me donnes et que je ne montre jamais en dehors de tes bras.

Cette félicité qui prend mon mes yeux et les illumine.

Qui prend mon corps et le fait trembler sous ton regard lorsque tu es près de moi.

Même Tom a remarqué. Seul Tom a remarqué.

Mais c'est normal.

Il est mon jumeau

Je soupire, passe une main lente et tendre sur ton visage à la peau si dorée qui embrasse mon torse fin et gracile comme si j'étais la pierre la plus précieuse au monde.

Je souris en sentant ta bouche croquer un de mes tétons et l'agacer jusqu'à ce que la pointe rose se dresse durement sous ta langue.

Je me noie encore.

Je coule

Je gémis ton nom alors que ta bouche prend possession de mon cou.

**Oh Bushido ""**

Et je m'abandonne dans tes bras.


End file.
